Election 2012
Election 2012 coverage on DozerfleetWiki is a collection of news stories, updates, and miscellaneous items that are of interest to Dozerfleet Productions as pertains to the US presidential elections of 2012. It is a continuation of a tradition started on the wiki in 2010; in which a video for SWOCC Studios was produced, as well as an Utterly Sims download allowing Sims 3 players to add US Taxpayers Party of Michigan gubernatorial candidate Stacey Mathia and her running mate Chris Levels to their games. Coverage on this wiki is a result of merger between the functions of the wiki and The Dozerfleet Blog, which was phased out in October of 2011. Election countdown The future of Dozerfleet Productions hangs in the balance, as does the entire country's future at large. Fallout from the 2012 elections could possibly have serious repercussions for the entire world. Therefore, it is imperative that Obama and his cronies not get another chance at running the Oval Office in the Chicago Way. The countdown above is to 10:00 PM EST on November 6th of 2012, when most of the ballots will have been cast and viewers glued to their screens will begin to have a comprehensive understanding of what their future might look like. System requirements for countdown clock * Works with Firefox and Chrome. Does not work with Internet Explorer nor with Safari.OpelCorsa. "JavaScript Invalid Date Error." (Thread). Apple Support Communities. (Forum.) Apple, Inc. https://discussions.apple.com/thread/2265461?start=0&tstart=0 Not tested for Opera. * The Dot Matrix typeface is required. It can be downloaded below. ** The Quartz font will work as a substitute. If you do not have Quartz, you can download that below also. * JavaScript must be enabled on your browser. * Go here to get your own countdown clock codes for your own wiki. Highlights National Herman Cain Once upon a time in the 90's, Herman Cain offhandedly told one woman that she was the same height as his wife. He also stroked his own chin in front of another. Both women went out of their way to make it sound like he was flicking his wrist from his chin at them, just so that they could extort money from the National Restaurant Association. The NRA let themselves be extorted by these two female crooks, because it was cheaper than fighting their nonsense in court. Cain himself was not informed of what those women got in the settlement severance. Around that same time, Bill Clinton was dropping his pants to terrorize one woman and running around with several others like he was some sort of pimp. The press gave him a free pass. Fast-forward to 2011: Politico, which banned Facebook personality Jeff Badura for asking too many questions, dug up the two anonymous women. In what Sean Hannity and others have described as nothing short of "journalistic malpractice," Politico ran the story and tried to paint Cain as some sort of serial rapist. Then refused to publish any details. After that, a woman came forward with a face to her name. Cain has said he'll consider a lie detector test. Voters have rejected the allegations, since the "crime" supposedly happened 14 years ago. Dropping out Then, a woman showed up alleging an ongoing affair. Cain was fed up with the damage being done to his family, so he quit. Some of his supporters rushed to Michele Bachmann's side. Others wandered despondently into Newt Gingrich and Ron Paul's camps. The result was that Gingrich's ratings became stronger than ever. Joe Biden October: After repeatedly lying about Flint's crime statistics in order to push Obama's quest to raise taxes for anyone making more than $343,000 a year, Joe Biden got himself in some trouble. FactCheck.org, in an unusual move given their left-leaning bias, sided with Human Events reporter Jason Mattera in exposing Biden for giving false and misleading information to the public."Biden's Whopper in Flint, Mich." FactCheck.org. October 20th, 2011. http://www.factcheck.org/2011/10/bidens-whopper-in-flint-mich/ Biden has threatened Mattera for "luring Biden into an interview," and ran away without answering for his responses, to hide in the Senate and do everything short of declaring all-out war on Mattera. Critics of Biden, including Human Events editorial writer John Hayward, are now calling Biden "a complete coward" concerning this issue.Hayward, John. "Thug Administration: White House Wants Jason Mattera Investigated for Biden Question." Human Events. October 25th, 2011. Some defenders of Mattera are now warning him that he has a target on his back, and can expect to come under the same fire that Andrew Breitbart came under for exposing Anthony Weiner's indiscretions on Twitter. Hank Williams Jr. Evidence that Hank Williams Jr. was right to compare Obama to Hitler? Michelle Bachmann Fox News issues October 2011: Fox News made a huge blunder during the September 22nd, 2011 GOP debate in Orlando. The moderators claimed that there are no scientists questioning the safety of Gardasil, and that Bachmann was "going too far" by citing a woman whose daughter alleged the drug caused mental retardation. Fox News should have paid more attention to the scientists in Lisa A. Bastian's report in [http://www.clmagazine.org Celebrate Life Magazine]'s November-December 2009 issue.Bastian, Lisa A. "One Less 'Yes' for Gardasil." pp. 16-19, Celebrate Life Magazine. November-December 2009. http://www.clmagazine.org/backissues/2009ND_bastian.pdf In all honesty, if Fox News wanted to criticize Bachmann, they should have ignored the corrupt FDA and CDC's rush-to-judgment and siding with gay lobbies entirely. They should have accused her of not going far enough. Over 47 poorly-researched deaths and 147 cases of sudden miscarriage plus the term "Gardasil Girl" arising in the culture ought to be raising a lot more suspicion. It isn't; because drugs that protect from diseases brought on by perverted sex acts are automatically sacred cows to the MTV culture, dead girls be damned. In fact, the CDC is now selling out to the Crooked Rainbow like never before, pushing "life"-style drugs on 12-year-olds aggressively, and with a defeatist attitude that actually welcomes teenage promiscuity. It was announced in late October that not only are advocates of HPV-fighting drugs wholly impenitent about their female victims; but they're now leading the charge to impose unsafe and poorly-tested vaccines on 11-year-old ''boys. It is worth noting that the vaccines only "supposedly maybe" protect from 4 of about 100 known strains of HPV. Meaning that lives and futures are being put at risk for a drug that may end up not having any real benefits whatsoever. And the FDA refuses to be even remotely curious about the Gardasil Girls, as it jumps up and down and swears by early claims that the drug is "perfectly safe." Which sound like a perfect denial from a bureaucracy that ruthlessly tries to ban simple nutrition while defending questionable prescription drugs as long as possible; provided the companies behind said drug have lobbyists who are on good terms with the bureau. No doubt, NAMBLA is watching this whole thing unfold with fiendish delight/intent; the likes of which not even Jerry Sandusky could be accused of. Dozerfleet support '''November 2011': The Dozerfleet founder is supporting Michelle Bachmann; not because of Cain's scandal; but because Romney is a RINO and because 9-9-9 might not be a good idea for Michigan. Gingrich is favored in the number 2 spot, with Ron Paul at number 3 and Santorum at 4. How low can The Roots go? November 2011: Jimmy Fallon's band takes tastelessness pretty far, when they play their rendition of Fishbone's "Lyin' Ass Bitch" on the Fallon show to greet Michelle Bachmann on. Michelle, naive about the song choice, remembered only how Fallon pretended to treat her nicely. Glenn Beck was among the many to point out how low The Roots had sunk. Not long afterwards, YouTube users Paleozooable and Lazarusbrands threw in their lot with the sewer rats supporting The Roots. They continued to rail on allegations about Marcus Bachmann being "gay," trumped-up charge exclusively based on unfounded allegations that his counseling center Bachmann & Associates had offered "conversion therapy" to patients in spite the American Psychological Association condemning the practice. Ron Paul Some of the Dozerfleet founder's close friends have said they trust Ron Paul most of all, with Bachmann ranking either second or third on their lists. Newt Gingrich As of November of 2011, Gingrich's poll ratings have soared in light of Cain's scandal. He is now considered a top contender for being the one candidate that can defeat both Romney and Obama. When Herman Cain dropped out due to the never-ending digital lynching of his family by Politico, Gingrich saw his support soaring. State Ohio October 2011: Judge Timothy Black, in a blatant act of conflict of interests given his history as a president of Planned Parenthood, decided that former Congressman Steve Driehaus of Ohio could sue the Susan B. Anthony List. Driehaus singled out their reporting of what was already on public record about him supporting Obamacare as the sole reason he lost his seat. He claimed "loss of livelihood," as if he had some sort of entitlement to a congressional seat. The measures he supported in Obamacare allowed for mandatory taxpayer subsidizing of the supplying of abortion clinics with the tools and equipment needed to perform abortions; even in cases where the women being ripped open pay for the actual abortion itself. Fox News pundits quickly referred to Driehaus as "a sore loser.""Ex-Rep. Steve Driehaus Sues SBA List for 'Loss of Livelihood.'" Fox and Friends. October 26th, 2011 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKDIq00gtDs A hard claim to dispute. Wisconsin November 2011: Communist parasites and electoral fraudsters in Wisconsin have fought hard to smear the good name of Gov. Scott Walker and won. A recall election is moving forward, and the governor could be recalled as early as January 3rd of 2012. His recall is likely to happen on account of the fact that the guilty have been hiding their crimes behind unions that wanted money laundering and public sector "collective bargaining" to occur in a way to offer excess job security to Wisconsin Democrats. Walker's efforts to undo immoral collective bargaining for the public sector have frustrated electoral fraud efforts, thus leading Democrats to push for personal revenge starting with undoing Walker's career. Utterly Sims References See also * Election 2010 External links * Dot Matrix font at DaFont.com * Quartz font at Fonts101.com Category: Projects from 2011 Category: Projects from 2012